A Blue Surprise
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: After dealing with zone cops and planning a few escapes, Scourge is left with a very surprising and unwanted gift: A newborn baby hedgehog that has looks very similar to Scourge's. Will he end up dropping the child off somewhere, or keep it? Collab with SuperSonicSpeed. T to be safe.


Winds blew harshly against a small crooked house making a branch scratch one of the bedroom windows. The house seemed to be in need of a good repair but the one who resided in the small house couldn't care much about it. A green hedgehog hummed a rhythm to one of his tunes, matching the beat of the scratching branch.

"Damn Zone cops..." His light blue eyes looked passed his scars, straight to the ankle bracelet the cops had forced him to wear, "Why am I always the one getting probation anyways? There's other fish to fry." Scourge took off his glasses and inspected them as he grinned, "Then again, I am a pretty big fish."

He grabbed a screwdriver from a night stand next to him and began to sit up, "This bracelet isn't gonna just pop off now is it?"

Scourge began to look for anything he could unscrew when his ear suddenly flicked around, "That crash... it came from the living room."

Annoyed, he got up and began to make his way towards the room. Floor boards creaked as each one was stepped on, "No point in a sneak attack with this musical tune."

Once he reached the area, he growled when he saw a broken window, "Like it wasn't cold enough before!" Scourge opened the door, ready to find the ones who did the act but stooped when he heard a soft cry.

His head slowly craned to a small blanket on the couch, hiding a small bulk.

"No..." He stepped closer until he reached the blanket, "For chaos sakes no... no..."

He yanked the blanket off and found a small blue hedgehog that held a very scary resemblance of him.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

The kit began to cry causing Scourge to flinch, "Great..."

He quickly covered the kit with a blanket but he still continued to cry, "Shut up already!"

A groan of anger slipped as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Perfect... JUST perfect..." His hand fell back down, "First probation, then interrupting my escape plan, now a crying baby! What's next huh!?"

A small drip of water hit his head, making him look up, "And NOW the ceiling is leaki- wait... it always does that."

Not even a few seconds passed and a strong smell invaded his nostrils. Scourge noticed the baby making strained faces and the crying grew louder, "I AM NOT!"

The kit's crying grew even louder. His hands flew up to his ears and he covered them, trying to block the sound.

But that didn't help. In irritation, Scourge ripped the blanket off the kit and glared at it. With a sigh, he gave up.

"This is the first and last time, Scourge," He reminded himself as he started to look for something to use as a diaper, "Tomorrow morning, you can drop the thing off at the orphanage…"

Groaning, he took a hand towel and ripped it into a squared shape and retrieved some clips, "This will do for now"

Coming back, he noticed the child had stopped crying and was whimpering instead.

"Screamed too much, huh?" Scourge said, coming over to the kit. He opened up the diaper and was welcomed by a jet of liquid hitting his face.

"Aw, frick no!" Scourge hollered, pushing himself backwards away from the baby. Finding this amusing, the blue kit squealed joyfully.

Growling angrily, Scourge slipped off his jacket and wiped his face off on it. "Now I have to wash this…"

He crawled back toward the baby and closed the diaper. Lifting it up, he grabbed the replacement diaper supplies and rushed to the bathroom.

**One clean face and clean baby-bottom later…**

Scourge let out a long sigh, "Okay, now we need to put this on you…" He put the replacement diaper on the child. "There. All better." He held the kit up. "Right?"

The hedgie squealed happily, his hands trying to reach Scourge's face. Suddenly, thunder crashed and the baby began to cry.

Scourge was shocked to notice that he pulled the kit close and said, "It's alright. You're fine. It's just thunder."

The hedgie's cries began to lower in volume, and he began whimpering, cuddling into Scourge's chest.

Scourge knew that if he set the child down it would probably scream again. So instead he stood up, walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch which was torn here and there. His icy blue eyes darted toward the broken window and saw small droplets of water were flying through into the house.

"Once I find the jerks who did this, I'm breaking their necks," Scourge grumbled to himself.

Not only did the person- or people- break his window, but they dropped the little brat off on him.

The idiots.

His ear twitched as a yawn came from the kit. Scourge let out a long sigh and grabbed the blanket he found the kit wrapped in. Once the kit was rewrapped, the green hedgehog stood up and glared at the broken window, wondering how he would fix it up for the night.


End file.
